


Утро восьмого дня

by Limniss_Dotlar



Series: Битлджус и семья [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limniss_Dotlar/pseuds/Limniss_Dotlar
Summary: На седьмой день, найдя под шкафом не ясно как пропавшую туда красную ленту от "свадебного" платья, девушка наконец осознает: ей не хватает шума.Лидии Дитц не хватает Битлджуса.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Series: Битлджус и семья [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858441
Kudos: 10





	Утро восьмого дня

**Author's Note:**

> Я в ночи посмотрела этот прекрасный мюзикл, влюбилась в динамику и вместо сна у меня получилось это. Черт знает, может, еще что напишу!!

Тик-ток. Тик-ток.

Лидия пялится в потолок, постукивая пальцами по кисти в такт мерным шагам часов. Шесть утра, и у нее нет сил подняться с постели.

Прошла неделя. Семь дней, полные уборкой разгромленного дома вместе с Адамом и Барбарой, долгими разговорами с отцом и перебиранием на пару с Делией все еще темного, но уже не исключительно черного гардероба девушки.

Напряженная неделя, полная дел, но почему-то отдающаяся в груди странной, едва уловимой пустотой. Словно Дитц чего-то вдруг, на фоне и без того внезапно наступившего душевного покоя, стало не хватать.

На седьмой день, найдя под шкафом не ясно как пропавшую туда красную ленту от "свадебного" платья, девушка наконец осознает: ей не хватает шума.

Лидии Дитц не хватает Битлджуса.

В другой руке, по которой она неосознанно в задумчивости постукивает пальцами, сжимает эту ленту, перебирает ее, и шелк струится по запястью, от него — к краю постели, откуда свешивается, едва заметно покачиваясь.

Девушка прикрывает глаза и потирает кусочек ткани подушечками пальцев. Тот отзывается прохладой и мягкостью.

Нет, это все же был не сон. 

В глубине души она, пожалуй, хочет оказаться сейчас в комнате не одна. Хочет услышать сипловатый, словно напрочь пропитый, голос демона, его нагловатый смех. Краем глаза зацепить яркую прическу и вульгарный в полоску костюм.

Который на нем, кстати, сидит намного лучше красного.

Девушка фыркает на проскользнувшую мысль и качает головой. Лента в ее пальцах постепенно теплеет.

В свои "живые" пять минут Битлджус выглядел... таким счастливым? Удивительно похожий на ребенка, которому наконец досталась та-самая-игрушка, которую он хотел несколько лет.

Тем страннее осознавать, что относится к Дитц он совсем не как к игрушке. По крайней мере, никто не станет вставать на защиту того, кто оживил тебя, обманул, убил, отправил в Преисподнюю и вынудил встретиться с матерью, которую ты терпеть не можешь.

Но это же Битлджус, верно? Он мог такое выкинуть.

Он может все, и это не так уж далеко от правды.

Лидия жмурится и шепчет совсем тихонько, из-под самых ресниц смотря на ленту в своих руках:

— Если ты и правда можешь дать мне все, чего я хочу... если ты можешь все, что угодно... Битлджус...

Дитц не успевает договорить, когда ткань в ее руках натягивается, будто за другой край ленты, свешивающийся с кровати, кто-то решил подергать, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Лидия поворачивается набок и приподнимается, непослушная челка падает на глаза, так что девушка сдувает ее, после немного подаваясь вперед и заглядывая за край постели на пол.

— Ты могла бы не ждать неделю, детка, чтобы позвать меня, но я даже рад, что ты соскучилась по мне также быстро, как и я по тебе, — демон, высунув скалящуюся голову из-под полога, смотрит на нее с прищуром таким довольным, что Дитц невольно издает тихий смешок. Пряди его теперь ярко-розовые, Лидия первый раз за все время видит на голове Битлджуса такой ровный и чистый цвет.

— Дай угадаю: ты все это время отмывался в котлах Преисподней, чтобы прийти ко мне при полном параде? — девушка отзывается смешливым полушепотом. Битлджус цокает языком и качает высунутой головой, притворно-хмуро прищурив глаза.

— Я стал настолько предсказуемым? Стоило пять минут побыть живым, как все: здравствуй, скучнота!

— Да ну тебя, — Лидия качает головой и с улыбкой отпадает обратно на спину. Мужчина с тихим кряканьем выползает на свет: если не считать пыли, которую под кроватью демон, кажется, собрал хлеще пылесоса, сам он выглядит намного опрятнее прошлых их встреч.

Отряхивая пиджак одной рукой, во второй он все еще сжимает алую ленту. Мужчина фыркает и едва слышно отчихивается от попавших в нос пылинок. Рассевшись на полу, Битлджус подтягивает ноги к себе и наконец с улыбкой поднимает голову, чтобы уложить с довольным видом подбородок на край кровати:

— Как поживает моя несовершеннолетняя гринкартовская невеста?

Дитц фыркает, одаряя демона укоряющим взглядом.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что нам обоим попадет, если кто-то увидит тебя хотя бы в ближайшие дни. Ты слишком много всего натворил.

— _Мы_ натворили, малышка, — поправляет ее мужчина тихо, и в его голосе на удивление не звучит и намека на насмешку. — Но... да, пожалуй. Парочка Мейтлэндов два-точка-ноль совсем разбушевалась и не даст мне нормально существовать. Окружат своей скучнотой...

— Ты это про то, что они не дадут тебе развести здесь хаос?

Теперь уже фыркает демон, отведя взгляд и состроив самую несчастную и надутую мину, которую только может. Лидия улыбается уголками губ, глядя на это несуразное создание, и едва подавляет желание встрепать переходящие из розового в голубоватый волосы.

Вместо этого она со вздохом качает головой и, осмотрев ленту на своей руке, принимается ее, уже ненужную, развязывать.

— Хэй-хэй-хэй, детка, я тут подумал, — Битлджус прерывает ее, поднимает руку и едва ощутимо касается запястья, почти сразу отдернув прохладные пальцы. — Это ведь, ну-у... хороший вариант связи, разве нет?

— Ты о чем?

— О том, что эту ленточку можно разрезать надвое, тогда у каждого будет по куску, но косвенно это будет одна ленточка, связывающая наши запястья, а так как светиться мне пока в доме не особо желательно — как и тебе оче-ень громко звать меня по имени... ты можешь просто... потереть ее? Потянуть? Потрепать? Что угодно — и я приду!

Лидия хлопает глазами удивленно и смотрит на несколько витков ленты, которые, видимо, сама же и накрутила на запястье в задумчивости, после чего переводит взгляд на руку демона: на кисти слоя в четыре обвязан другой край алой ткани.

Глаза мужчины светятся странной радостью. Дитц чувствует: здесь должен быть подвох! Она хмурится и качает головой.

— Это тебе еще зачем?

Битлджус закатывает глаза и вздыхает, сжав зубы. Волосы его становятся ярко-синими.

— Я _соскучился_ , Лидия. Не вынуждай меня объяснять как работают фенечки дружбы, это живческая штука!

— Оу, так ты хочешь фенечку дружбы?

Демон активно качает головой и смотрит так, что впервые девушка понимает, как смотрится "щенячий" взгляд на человеческом лице:

— Агась! Только ленточки. Ну пожа-алуйста!

Дитц несколько сонно рассматривает чужое лицо, после чего хмыкает и кивает. Демон издает тихий радостный клич, кончиком пальцев проводит по ленте поперек, давая той распаться на две части, по волшебству разрезанной, после чего сразу поднимает перевязанную руку к девушке, глядя все также умильно:

— Завяжешь?

Лидии хочется фыркнуть, но она почему-то сдерживается. Садится удобнее на кровати и, покачав головой, чтобы прогнать вновь и вновь подступающий обратно сон, поправляет ленту и завязвает ее красивым, не очень крупным бантом, который сразу же оказывается спрятан под рукавом рубашки, а поверх еще и пиджака.

Демон подносит руку к лицу, вертит кистью, после чего довольно посмеивается и тянет руки к девушке, немного торопливо, немного криво и ощутимо довольно из-за самого процесса перевязывая ее запястье лентой в ответ.

— Я... хочу сказать тебе, малышка, что ты меня сейчас удивила.

Лидия подносит ладонь к лицу и тихо зевает, после чего удивленно смотрит на мужчину. Тот смотрит на нее снизу вверх очень странно: не будь это тот-самый-Битлджус, она назвала бы всего его сейчас очень неловким.

— Это чем же?

— Ты просто взяла... и согласилась на фенечку дружбы со мной! И даже не попыталась сбежать при этом от меня в Преисподнюю...

Лидия подпирает предплечьем голову и улыбается. Нет, он все-таки смущен.

— Ну, а что с тобой делать?

— Ты могла бы меня прогнать.

Лидия отмахивается, но что-то в тоне демона вынуждает ее со вздохом ответить, едва сдерживая зевок:

— Мы же пытались, Битлджус, но-о, как видишь, ничего не вышло.

Мужчина складывает руки на краю постели, опирается на них подбородком и долго-долго смотрит на девушку. Лидия, устав бороться со сном, дает голове по руке сползти полностью на подушку, прикрыв плохо фокусирующиеся глаза.

Тик-ток. Тик-ток.

— Но ты же меня и позвала не для того, чтобы прогнать, верно?

Дитц удивленно приоткрывает один глаза и внимательно следит за несчастным выражением лица демона.

— Те пять минут плохо на тебя повлияли.

— Неправда! Не будь тех минут, я бы уже лежал рядом с тобой на кровати, скорее всего, даже в обнимку, а сейчас — Лидия, не закрывай глаза, по-смо-три-на-ме-ня! Да, не спать, детка! — а сейчас я сижу на полу и _честно_ жду разрешения к тебе забраться.

Девушка вдруг разражается громким смехом, но быстро окорачивает себя, зажимая ладонью рот.

Демон, уже успевший захорохориться с такой страстью, что пожелтевшие волосы встали дыбом, резко затихает, непонимающе глядя на подругу.

— И чего ты ржешь?

— Тебе нужно разрешение, Битлджус? В самом деле? — Дитц приподнимается на локтях и вскидывает бровь.

Мужчина сглатывает и, широко улыбнувшись, кивает, подаваясь вперед. Он легонько похлопывает по кровати, неотрывно глядя на девушку.

— Что же... Битлджус...

— Да, Лидия?

— Би-итлджу-ус...

— Да-а, малышка, еще. один. раз!

— Би-и-и...

Демон начинает быстро тарабанить по краю постели и, довольно улыбаясь, утыкается в матрас, едва слышно смеясь в предвкушении.

— ...ы-ыть может, но только не сейчас. Ты видел свой костюм? Он весь в пыли!

Демон замирает и обескураженно поднимает голову. Лидия смеётся тихо и, качая головой, переворачивается на другой бок, подтянув к груди одеяло.

— В таком грязном костюме я не пущу тебя на свою чистую постель. И, вообще-то... я хочу спать.

Битлджус с разочарованным стоном снова утыкается в кровать, вдруг разом оказываясь перед носом Дитц. Он стоит, сцепив руки за спиной и нависнув над ней, насколько позволяет положение девушки на самой середине постели.

— Нравится играть со мной, крошка? — демон скалится, волосы его задорно окрашиваются в малиновый.

— Папа зайдет за мной через час, — Лидия кидает взгляд на настенные часы за спиной у мужчины, но тот не обращает на то ни малейшего внимания, только наклоняясь сильнее, каким-то чудом балансируя на упертых в край матраса бедрах, чтобы на завалиться лицом в Дитц. — Дай мне поспать, ужасный подкроватный монстр.

Битлджус щурится, состроив суровую мину, после все тихо довольно хмыкает и быстро, едва уловимо, наклоняется, чтобы клюнуть девушку носом в щеку:

— Но я же _твой_ монстр, правда, малышка Лидия?

Дитц цокает языком и поспешно встряхивает головой. Темные пряди почти полностью скрывают порозовевшие разом щеки.

— Ты в курсе, что подслушивать чужие разговоры нехорошо?

— Конечно, — мужчина тихо смеется, постепенно сползая вниз, на пол, под кровать, не отрывая взгляда от девушки. — Именно поэтому я этим и занимаюсь, сладкая!..

Лидия фыркает и качает головой, показательно закрывая глаза и почти полностью пряча лицо в подушке.

— Я отчищу свой костюм, и вот тогда-а мы поговорим, Лидия Дитц, — доносится до ее сонного разума откуда-то из-под постели вместе с должным быть зловещим смехом, и девушка улыбается.

Тик-ток. Тик-ток.

Алая лента на ее запястье отдает странным нежным теплом.

Лидия Дитц соскучилась по Битлджусу.


End file.
